


enlightenment

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Prompt: Hannibal/Will, lessons.





	enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Originally written 2016.

It’s intoxicating.

The adrenaline, the smell of the blood, the feel of Hannibal’s body pressed flush against him. His mouth hovers just above Will’s ear, his breath hitting the exposed skin of Will’s neck in warm puffs. 

“Good,” he murmurs. “Gently. Don’t spoil the meat.”

Exhaling quietly, Will pulls the left lung from the open chest, hands almost trembling as he places it into the ready container. Hannibal’s lips press against his cheek for a brief moment, and Will leans into the touch.

“My darling boy,” he whispers, voice soft and filled with adoration. “What a quick learner you are.”


End file.
